


Sitônia

by IQCouto



Category: Hob - Fandom, tgfc, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Karaoke, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IQCouto/pseuds/IQCouto
Summary: Uma noite de Karaokê com os amigos e a musica certa tem la sua magia.
Relationships: Feng Xin/Mu Qing (Tiān Guān Cì Fú), Fēng Xìn/Mù Qíng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sitônia

**Author's Note:**

> ATENÇÃO: Esta one PRECISA de ser lida com uma música específica de fundo para ser melhor apreciada. Por isso aqui ser uma cena de tensão sexual e smut, recomendo colocar o fone para ser mais imersivo e também porque as letras da música é MUITO explícita.
> 
> Dê Play no spotify ou youtube "te amo desgraça - Baco exu do blues" e deixe tocando em looping enquanto lê.
> 
> Boa Leitura!

Estavam no karaokê. A intenção era fazer uma social dos antigos colegas da faculdade, só o grupinho que faziam parte. Obviamente, a ideia foi de Shi Qing Xuan, sendo a maioria levada por chantagem emocional de Xie Lian. Naquele momento a todos já havia cantado e era a vez de Mu Qing, que tinha a intenção de apenas provocar com alguma música idiota, mas passando a playlist do tablet, encontrou a perfeita que era tão sua relação com seu namorado, que ele começou a sorrir.

Subindo no palco, ele trocou um selinho com Feng Xin e se apoiou no banco alto, balançou a cabeça para jogar o cabelo longo para trás, esticando a mão despretensiosamente, segurando Feng Xin pelo apoio do cinto antes que ele saísse do palco, sorrindo para ele e para a expressão curiosa de uma sobrancelha erguida.

A introdução rápida da música começou e Mu Qing se voltou para o publico.

— Bebendo vinho e quebrando as taça, fudendo por toda casa! Se eu divido um maço, eu te amo desgraça! — cantou e viu Hua Cheng sorrir da mesa que estavam, aparecendo se animar. — Te amo desgraça!

Feng Xin ao seu lado sorriu ladino sem parecer acreditar que ele cantaria aquilo, mas ver a reação do namorado apenas fez Mu Qing sorrir mais ainda, movendo o dedo encaixado no apoio de cinto de Feng Xin, colocando mais dois ali e puxando o homem para perto enquanto cantava. 

— Bebendo vinho e quebrando as taça, fudendo por toda casa... Se eu divido um maço, eu te amo desgraça! — Mu Qing ouviu as pessoas gritando e as ignorou, olhando nos olhos de Feng Xin, se levantando e movendo a mão para dentro da camisa do homem, subindo em um roçar de dedos erguendo levemente o pano e, por reação normal a uma provocação do namorado, Feng Xin colocou as duas mãos em seu quadril.

— Fudendo no banheiro do bar, embriagados, gritando que a cidade é nossa! — cantou com um sorriso cúmplice erguendo o rosto levemente, batendo o nariz com o do homem com aquela lembrança de minutos atrás.

— FODENDO ONDE? — questionou alto a voz de Xie Lian.

—Te amo... Nosso ódio pelo mundo é parecido... — começou Mu Qing movendo o corpo de um lado para o outro e dando as costas para Feng Xin, o deixando segurar sua cintura. — Você nua pela casa é tão lindo... Bastou a gente fuder, eu vi, tava fudido! — cantarolou soltando um riso no meio e então um leve suspiro por Feng Xin começar a beijar seu pescoço, os dedos se movendo de seu quadril para sua cintura, por dentro da camisa fina.

Mu Qing virou o pescoço dando mais espaço para Feng Xin o beijar, movendo o corpo levemente em um rebolar, sentindo a pele arrepiar onde o namorado tocava e beijava, ouvindo os gritos da plateia.

De alguma forma aquilo o estava excitando.

— Você está gostando disse não é? — sussurrou Feng Xin em sua orelha e Mu Qing inclinou a cabeça para trás, erguendo uma das mãos para a cabeça de Feng Xin, enfiando os dedos no cabelo, o conduzindo a continuar em seu pescoço e o fazendo rir.

— Transo contra o tédio de domingo. Paredão batendo e ela dançando. Os cria passam droga, polícia passando. Não há briga entre nós, mas vivemos brigando! — disse soltando um riso provocativo, os pelos do pescoço arrepiando com Feng Xin passando o nariz por sua pele, o fazendo encolher. — Minha preta é rainha. Por isso eu não perco o trono. Minha preta é minha!

— Seu...— sussurrou Feng Xin e Mu Qing se virou de novo, a mão em sua nuca, o mantendo com o rosto perto o bastante para as respirações quentes se encontrarem, as testas quase encostando, os narizes roçando. — E eu não perco o sono. Oral na minha mulher é minha oração...

— GENTE! —gritou Xie Lian de novo, assustado quando Feng Xin puxou Mu Qing pela cintura para se moverem juntos no palco, os corpos colados de forma obscena, as mãos se movendo pelo corpo do homem de cabelo branco de forma possessiva, o apertando na bunda com uma vontade que Xie Lian engoliu em seco assistindo.

— Quebramos outro colchão... — cantou Feng Xin no microfone que Mu Qing ainda segurava e Mu Qing riu.

— Foda-se, transa no chão. — cantou o homem soltando mais um suspiro ao sentir as mãos de Feng Xin se moveram em suas coxas, as circulando, os dedos roçando por trás na parte interna, onde ele sabia que era sensível e o fazendo suspirar. — Até que a morte nos separe ou então a prisão.

— VAI SER A PRISÃO!!! GENTE! ATENTADO AO PUDOR! —girou Xie Lian.

— DIANXIA, CALADO! EU ESTOU AMANDO ISSO! —gritou Shi Qing Xuan.

Mas Mu Qing não lhes deu atenção.

Seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Feng Xin, o desejo nas orbes castanhas claras que quase eram douradas, vendo o próprio reflexo sorrindo de forma lasciva. Ele mordeu o lábio e Feng Xin apertou sua carne.

— Bebendo vinho, quebrando as taça. Fudendo por toda casa. Se eu divido o maço, eu te amo desgraça! Te amo desgraça! — cantou erguendo o rosto, roçando os lábios e Feng Xin mordeu o seu lábio inferior, subindo uma mão por suas costas junto a camisa que Mu Qing usava, enquanto puxava uma das coxas do homem para cima para poder o tocar mais.

— GENTE PELO AMOR DE DEUS! — tentou Xie Lian de novo.

— EITA QUE TA FICANDO QUENTE! — gritou Shi Qing Xuan de forma escandalosa.

Mu Qing engasgou no refrão sentindo Feng Xin o morder no pescoço, chupando levemente sua pele e arranhando suas costas por baixo da camisa.

— Carnaval carnal entre as esquinas da sua coxa, prazer. Mais molhada que Veneza, me afundo em você. Me chupa no carro roubado. — murmurou, mas mais pareceu um suspiro quando Feng Xin puxou mais sua perna de encontro a seu corpo, movendo o joelho para o meio das pernas de Mu Qing. — 99 foda. Foda pra caralho. — choramingou e sentiu o corpo arrepiar quando ouviu Feng Xin soltou uma espécie de rosnar em seu ouvido, abaixando a mão que estava em suas costas de volta para sua bunda, adentrando a calça de elástico e tactel que usava apenas por estilo e a facilidade de tirar, apertando diretamente sua carne e Mu Qing ergueu os ombros.

— EU VOU TIRAR VOCÊS DAÍ A FORÇA! —gritou Xie Lian e a risada de Hua Cheng era tão alta que Mu Qing por fim riu no ouvido de Feng Xin.

— Relação te cobra igual dinheiro emprestado. Cerveja quente, outro trago. Certo pelo certo (claro). Fui objetivo, ela falou: Objeto. — continuou abaixando a mão da nuca de Feng Xin para seu peito, o empurrando levemente para poder o olhar de novo. — Sou paciente, mas tem coisa que eu não espero. Acendeu um cigarro, nos encharcou de gasolina e falou: Sou seu amor ou seu Nero?

— Isso não foi você? — disse Feng Xin apenas movendo os lábios e Mu Qing sorriu malicioso o afastando mais, sem fazer sequer força, com Feng Xin totalmente obediente e dando passos para trás até Mu Qing o tocar com o braço esticado, apenas com as pontas dos dedos que desceu devagar pelo tórax do homem, o olhando ainda nos olhos.

— Eu sou seu amor ou seu Nero? Eu sou paciente, mas tem coisa que eu não espero. — cantou como se afirmasse e Feng Xin sorriu negando com a cabeça, pegando a mão de Mu Qing e a levando a boca, beijando seus dedos e depois enfiando um na boca, o chupando com vontade e fazendo o homem sentir pontadas na virilha pela visão.

A plateia gritou.

— Bebendo vinho, quebrando a taça. Fudendo por toda casa. Se eu divido o maço, te amo desgraça, te amo desgraça! Te amo desgraça! — cantou o último refrão, mas não se preocupou em continuar repetindo aquilo.

Mu Qing colocou o microfone sobre o banquinho e segurou Feng Xin pela frente da camisa, o puxando para si, batendo as bocas de forma bruta, as mãos se agarrando aos cabelos curtos com violência, os embolando nos dedos nos fios e os puxando.

Feng Xin o recebeu com a mesma urgência, o agarrando diretamente pelo quadril, descendo as mãos com pressão por cima da calça, o forçando a abrir as pernas e o puxando para cima. Mu Qing circulou com as pernas e em meio a gritos da plateia, Feng Xin desceu do palco ouvindo as risadas de Mu Qing até que estavam de novo na mesa que haviam alugado.

— Vocês dois estão pensando o que? Gente! Que vergonha! — disse xie se aproximando deles, mas Feng Xin apenas passou direto, se sentando no sofá vermelho no lugar vago que Xie Lian havia deixado com Mu Qing ainda em seu colo. — Gente!

— Nem adiantam, Dianxia. — disse Shi Qing Xuan rindo e soltou um som engasgado quando olhou para a dupla de novo, vendo os dois se beijando com vontade descontrolada, Mu Qing se movendo no colo de Feng Xin enquanto o homem tinha uma mão em sua nuca, deixando seu rabo de cavalo frouxo e a outra mão por dentro da calça preta que ele usava por trás. — Meu Deus...

— É! Isso aqui vai virar motel. — disse Hua Cheng tirando uma foto.

— SAN LANG! — gritou Xie Lian ficando vermelho.

Mu Qing soltou um riso se inclinou para trás com um suspiro, olhando para o grupo por sobre o ombro e batendo na mão de Feng Xin que o apertava a bunda de novo, o fazendo a retirar de dentro se sua calça.

— Vamos nos comportar. — disse ele olhando pra Xie Lian, mas Feng Xin parecia ter uma opinião diferente, pois voltou a se inclinar em sua direção, puxando a gola de Mu Qing para baixo, o beijando na clavícula, uma mão em sua cintura, erguendo a camisa negra na lateral do corpo.

— FENG XIN! — gritou Xie Lian o rosto mais corado que nunca na vida e Mu Qing segurou Feng Xin pelos cabelos na parte de trás, o forçando a se afastar com uma careta que não parecia ser de completamente desprazer.

— Feng Xin, chega. — disse Mu Qing mais firme e Feng Xin soltou uma risada cafajeste ao descer as mãos para as coxas do outro, o puxando de encontro para ele, colando as pelves e Mu Qing tremeu por estar excitado e sentir o volume de Feng Xin entre as pernas.

— É uma ordem? — questionou Feng Xin erguendo uma sobrancelha e Mu Qing mordeu os lábios.

— Ah, vão para o carro! Se fuder! — disse Hua Cheng jogando as chaves neles. — Mu Qing não bebeu, foda-se! Ele pode dirigir para vocês irem para a puta que pariu! Deem o fora! — mandou e Feng Xin agarrou as chaves, às balançando na frente do rosto de Mu Qing que não se deu ao trabalho de falar alguma coisa, se inclinando para o chupar no pescoço, arranhando seu pescoço.

— Vamos. — chamou Feng Xin roçando a bochecha na do namorado que suspirou e saiu de seu colo.

— Pelos deuses! — disse xie suspirando de alivio.

— Eles vão transar no carro. Tá sabendo? — questionou Shi Qing Xuan olhando para Hua Cheng, desviando de Feng Xin e Mu Qing que saiam agarrados do karaokê.

— O carro e do seu namorado, foda-se. — disse o homem balançando a mão e Shi Qing Xuan o olhou chocado.

Do lado de fora do bar, Feng Xin tinha Mu Qing prensado contra a parede, os lábios sobre os do homem de forma violenta e necessitada, a mão se movendo devagar entre as pernas do outro, massageando apenas para provocar enquanto esperavam que alguém trouxesse o carro, sem se importar com ninguém que poderia ver aquilo.

Quando Feng Xin afastou os lábios para respirar de olhos fechados, Mu Qing ainda tinha os dele semicerrados e abaixou a testa no ombro do homem, suspirando com dificuldade enquanto recuperava o ar por a mão do outro ainda o estar tocando, invadindo sua calça.

— Feng Xin, espera... espera o carro! — pediu em uma espécie de choramingo e Feng Xin riu em sua orelha.

— Ninguém está vendo o que eu estou fazendo. — sussurrou com a voz rouca e baixa, grave e quente em sua pele e Mu Qing se encolheu mais.

— Não.. não é o ponto... — gemeu baixo e consternado, sem forças para tentar ser o racional ali, ciente que era quem havia começado.

Para sua sorte, o carro chegou e Feng Xin o largou bambo e tremulo na parede para pegar as chaves e dar uma gorjeta para o manobrista. Virando o rosto, o homem de cabelos descoloridos soltou um bufo de descaso pensando que era uma merda ter um namorado rico.

— Ei gato arisco, vai ficar ai? — questionou Feng Xin e Mu Qing o olhou, tombando a cabeça. — Você vai dirigir.

— Ah, é. — disse se desencostando da parede e Feng Xin riu quando ele cambaleou, mas quando Mu Qing chegou perto o abraçou por trás, sugando sua pele sensível do pescoço por causa da excitação.

— Você tem um gosto tão bom... — murmurou o homem e Mu Qing o empurrou de forma fraca, cambaleando ao se afastar e contornar o carro, se apoiando no teto para poder respirar.

— Se você não me foder com vontade eu vou matar você! — disse o olhando através da franja e Feng Xin soltou uma gargalhada.

— Quando não fiz isso? — questionou se apoiando no teto do carro, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Mu Qing não respondeu, desviou o rosto sentindo o corpo ainda sensível ao ponto do vento o estar arrepiando, mesmo sendo um dia quente.

Dentro do carro, ele se sentou no banco do motorista e Feng Xin no do carona com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. O carro começou a se mover. Mu Qing sentiu a mãos de Feng Xin em sua coxa.

Mordendo o lábio ele não olhou para o namorado, sentindo os dedos acariciarem sua carne, circulando a perna até a parte interna, dedilhando como se brincasse com Mu Qing e o fazendo arrepiar e morder o lábio.

— Você está vermelho. — disse Feng Xin se inclinando para ele e Mu Qing apertou os lábios, olhando rapidamente para a outra mão do homem, que ligava o aparelho de som com o celular, colocando uma musica mais alta que o necessário.

— Você é um filho da puta. — disse Mu Qing por fim, parando no sinal e Feng Xin sorriu para ele, movendo a mão entre as pernas de Mu Qing, acariciando e fazendo o outro erguer os ombros.

— E você gosta. — sussurrou Feng Xin, movendo mais as mãos e retirando o pênis de Mu Qing de dentro da calça.

O homem de cabelos brancos prendeu a respiração apertando o volante entre os dedos, acelerando o carro quando o sinal abriu e soltou um ofego ao sentir os lábios de Feng Xin a sua volta.

A sensação molhada e quente o fez arrepiar e ,quando Feng Xin chupou pela primeira vez, levou a mão aos cabelos curtos respirando de boca aberta a cada sugar e movimento de língua. Sentia o corpo tremer, suas pernas se abriram mais e Feng Xin se moveu para se posicionar melhor.

O sinal fechou de novo e Mu Qing jogou a cabeça para trás, olhando para baixo soltando sôfregos, o peito subindo e descendo enquanto Feng Xin o chupava com vontade, usando as mãos para massagear no que não engolia e roçando os dedos na pele interna das pernas brancas.

— Puta merda, A-Xin! — gemeu Mu Qing se encolhendo por espasmo.

— Shiii... — disse o homem, erguendo a cabeça, lambendo os lábios antes de beijar Mu Qing nos lábios devagar, movendo o dedão pela glande rosa, traçando círculos, colocando uma leve pressão às vezes, fazendo o homem tremer.

As buzinas atrás do carro fizeram Feng Xin ser empurrado por Mu Qing, que com a respiração difícil e boca inchada aberta, acelerou o carro cantando pneus no sinal que havia aberto.

A risada de Feng Xin soou nos ouvidos de Mu Qing com malícia e o fez sorrir ladino ao erguer a mão e agarrar o namorado pelos cabelos, o puxando para seu pescoço, onde o sentiu beijar com um sorriso nos lábios.

Feng Xin aproveitou a posição e mudou as mãos, erguendo uma tateando a barriga de Mu Qing, em uma carícia forte, sentindo os músculos nos dedos e erguendo a camisa preta enquanto o fazia, continuando com a outra mão nas partes íntimas, diminuindo a intensidade das carícias para que Mu Qing não viesse tão rápido.

O homem de cabelos brancos soltou um gemido quando Feng Xin ergueu sua camisa e a embolou abaixo de seu queixo, soltando os lábios de seu pescoço e movendo a boca para seu mamilo, o chupando e mordendo, brincando com o piercing com a língua e lançando arrepios e espasmos pelo corpo de Mu Qing, que apertava com tanta a força o volante que as juntas estavam brancas.

Mu Qing sentiu o carro se mover errado por duas vezes e soltou um chiado em uma mistura de impaciência e irritação ao o virar de uma vez para o acostamento, sem se preocupar sobre onde estavam. Feng Xin que estava concentrado no que fazia foi pego de surpresa e jogado pela gravidade com um grito surpreso de volta no banco do carona, sendo obrigado a segurar as laterais do estofado com olhos arregalados. Mu Qing riu maldoso por aquela reação toda e, quando o carro parou, o deixou ligado com o pisca alerta apenas para não causar acidentes, mas puxou o freio de mão com força para que ele não se mover sequer um centímetro, independente do que ele e Feng Xin fizesse dali em diante.

Feng Xin encarava a frente ainda assustado pelo movimento repentino do carro, mas quando Mu Qing se moveu do banco do motorista para ficar com um joelho de cada lado de suas pernas, sorriu erguendo rosto de forma obediente quando o outro tocou seu queixo e o fez olhar para cima.

— Nosso problema sempre foi a intensidade, sabe? — brincou Feng Xin movendo as mãos para as próprias calças, soltando o cinto e Mu Qing se abaixou, ainda de joelhos sobre o banco do carona, selando os lábios, descendo as mãos pelo pescoço de Feng Xin, o agarrando pela frente da camisa.

Com muita dificuldade, Feng Xin conseguiu abaixar a calça jeans até os joelhos junto a cueca e ergueu as mãos para fazer o mesmo com Mu Qing, sorrindo ao olhar para frente e ver o reflexo da pele branca das costas do namorado na janela do carro que, por estar escuro do lado de fora, funcionava como um espelho. Com o trabalho pela metade, ele deu um tapa forte nas bunda alheia e Mu Qing riu em seu ouvido, movendo a língua em seguida pelo lóbulo da sua orelha, o chupando.

— Porra... — murmurou Feng Xin descendo as mãos pela perna de Mu Qing, apertando a carne e em um impulso bruto, o empurrou em direção ao painel, o fazendo sentar ali de forma precária antes de o forçar a abrir as pernas, se inclinando para beijar as coxas macias, ouvindo Mu Qing gemer.

Sua boca explorou a pele macia com vontade, chupando e mordendo, movendo a mão por toda a extensão, se livrado das calças largas cheias de corrente e a deixando cair no chão do carro. Mu Qing suspirou, agarrando os cabelos de Feng Xin e encolheu os ombros, se inclinando para o lado quando o namorado começou a o chupar de novo, assistindo melhor a cena e sorrindo enquanto suspirava.

— Você é tão bonito... — disse Mu Qing apertando os cabelos entre os dedos e soltou um grito em meio ao ofego quando sentiu Feng Xin mover as mãos de novo para seu quadril, o puxando para frente para intensificar o ato, o colocando em uma situação mais precária ainda, o obrigando a segurar no apoio de mão acima da janela também para manter o equilíbrio e não bater a cabeça no vidro ou no teto.

Quando ele se desfez na boca de Feng Xin o homem não lhe deu tempo de se recuperar, o puxando para baixo e atacando seu pescoço, as mãos duras sobre seu corpo, erguendo a camisa de forma ansiosa e a retirando do corpo de Mu Qing e a jogando para o lado quase que com raiva.

— Vem aqui... — chamou Feng Xin rouco em seu ouvido e Mu Qing suspiro trêmulo sentindo as mãos calejadas o segurar nas costas, as unhas arranhando levemente suas omoplatas enquanto Feng Xin voltava a chupar seus mamilos, brincando com os piercings.

Mu Qing jogou a cabeça para trás e se sentou por definitivo no colo do namorado, sentindo o pênis do outro se encaixar entre as bandas de sua bunda e começando a rebolar devagar. Feng Xin suspirou em seu peito, o hálito quente contra a pele já suada arrepiando os pelos e Mu Qing sorriu de prazer se sentindo endurecer de novo, as bochechas quentes enquanto se movia.

— Você ainda está com lubrificante... — disse Feng Xin rindo ao mover uma mão para baixo e colocando um dedo dentro de Mu Qing.

— Não tem nem uma hora que transamos no bar! Acha que meu corpo ia absorver isso? Eu não tomei banho! — disse ele e Feng Xin riu mordendo seu peito e o fazendo chiar.

Mu Qing sentiu Feng Xin o puxar para frente e ficou de joelhos de novo, os dedos acariciando os cabelos castanhos enquanto o homem descia os beijos e chupões por sua barriga, movendo a mão para o porta luvas, achando um lubrificante e camisinhas que tinha outro dono, mas não era como se ele se importasse.

— Isso aqui pode ter reações estranhas. Não sabemos de quem é o carro! — disse Feng Xin erguendo o rosto para Mu Qing, o queixo encostado na barriga e uma mão o acariciando na parte detrás da coxa.

Mu Qing revirou os olhos e apenas abaixou o corpo, segurando a camisa de Feng Xin pelas laterais, a puxando para cima, a retirando do corpo do namorado. Feng Xin tomou aquilo como uma permissão acariciou as coxas de Mu Qing antes de o fazer sentar de novo em seu colo depois de colocar a camisinha, passando o líquido sobre si mesmo e em Mu Qing.

— A-Xin....— chamou Mu Qing em um tom dengoso e mimado em seu ouvido, erguendo o quadril e beijando seu pescoço.

— O que? — questionou inclinando a cabeça para o outro, que roçou o nariz em sua bochecha.

— Quero um plug anal depois. — disse Mu Qing sorrindo e sentiu Feng Xin enfiar completamente o dedo dentro de seu corpo pela surpresa, o fazendo rir.

— Um o que? — questionou Feng Xin e Mu Qing deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, os cabelos bagunçados e ainda presos em um rabo de cavalo deslizando de suas costas para a lateral de seu corpo.

— Um plug para que a gente pule essa parte da próxima. — riu beijando a pele bronzeada e Feng Xin soltou uma risada rouca dando um tapa em sua coxa.

— Te dou o que você quiser. — murmurou o homem abrindo e fechando dois dedos dentro de Mu Qing, satisfeito de não precisar fazer muito depois de já terem feito aquilo mais cedo.

Mu Qing sorriu animado e moveu uma mão pelas costas de Feng Xin, o arranhando levemente de baixo para cima, da cintura até os ombros, movendo a outra mão para o pescoço do homem, o arranhando levemente na garganta e sorriu, ao colocar o mínimo de força e Feng Xin o obedecer, deixando o pescoço leve para Mu Qing mover seu rosto como queria, os olhos fixos nos seus.

Ele sabia que Mu Qing gostava daquilo, gostava de o dominar e que ele fosse obediente. Feng Xin sorriu lascivo e ajeitou o pênis na entrada de Mu Qing, que sorriu de volta sentando devagar, fazendo o outro suspirar.

— A-Xin... — chamou Mu Qing começando a rebolar e movendo as mãos para o pescoço de Feng Xin, as unhas arranhando levemente na parte de trás e os polegares levemente sobre o pomo de Adão.

Feng Xin engoliu em seco e soltou um som da garganta quando Mu Qing começou a rebolar devagar, sentindo o corpo do outro o apertar e circular por completo. Ele moveu as mãos pelo quadril de Mu Qing, abrindo mais a bunda do outro para ser melhor acomodado e arrepiou ao ouvir o riso leve de Mu Qing próximo ao seu ouvido.

Mu Qing suspirou com a bochecha colada a de Feng Xin, a boca entreaberta ao mover o quadril de um lado para o outro, começando a se levantar levemente e abaixar também, fazendo Feng Xin ter espasmos e mover o quadril junto. O homem moveu o rosto, o lábio inferior tremendo levemente ao roçar contra a pele quente de Feng Xin, sentindo o gosto de suor e um sorriso frouxo se abriu quando ele sentiu o prazer por seu corpo ao acelerar o movimento.

Um gemido se desprendeu os lábios de Mu Qing e ele apertou os dedos ao redor do pescoço de Feng Xin devagar, se afastando devagar e tremendo os ombros, até colocar a testa contra a de Feng Xin.

As respirações quentes batiam contra as peles sensíveis e os vidros do carro já estavam a muito embaçados. Mu Qing moveu o quadril com mais força, mas não ouviu o som do gemido de Feng Xin por ter apertado os polegares em seu pescoço de novo, o soltando logo em seguida.

Ele sorriu.

Sentiu Feng Xin inchar um pouco mais dentro de si e se moveu de novo, apertando levemente o pescoço do namorado a cada movimento, o sufocando levemente e soltando, apreciando a respiração do homem acelerar mais a cada vez que fazia aquilo, os quadris batendo com mais força enquanto Feng Xin ficava cada vez mais excitado.

Mu Qing se levantou levemente mais e rebolou apenas com a glande dentro, roçando o nariz no de Feng Xin e mordendo o lábio superior do homem, os olhos fixos e soltou um gemido do fundo da garganta o sentido enfiar as unhas em sua cintura, o forçando a descer de novo e Mu Qing apertou com força seu pescoço rebolando com mais força e não o deixando respirar por alguns instantes, apreciando Feng Xin tremer embaixo de si.

O homem de cabelos brancos ergueu os polegares e atacou a boca de Feng Xin com a sua, o segurando pelos dois lados do rosto, quicando com velocidade algumas vezes e sentindo o outro mover as unhas por sua pele nas costas, o arranhando de cima de baixo e soltando um rosnado rouco ainda em sua boca ao finalmente ter seus espasmos de prazer e se derramar dentro do corpo alheio.

Mu Qing se afastou de Feng Xin, se sentando no colo do homem, respirando rápido, o peito subindo e descendo, enquanto o olhava de olhos fechados e apertados depois de um um orgasmo intenso, as mãos ainda apertando o seu quadril.

Recuperando levemente a respiração, Feng Xin soltou um riso frouxo e abriu os olhos, encarando Mu Qing e lambeu os lábios.

— Eu amo tanto você... — disse rindo e virando o rosto quando o de cabelos prateados se inclinou sobre ele de novo, lambendo seu pescoço como um gato e o beijando devagar na mandíbula.

— Eu ainda não estou feliz... — disse Mu Qing e sua orelha e Feng Xin bufou sorrindo, apertando as mãos nas coxas do outro.

— Você escolhe... — disse Feng Xin erguendo o rosto, deixando mais espaço para Mu Qing o beijar no pescoço e sentiu o corpo arrepiar quando o sentiu arranhar de seu peito de cima para baixo.

— Lá atrás. — disse Mu Qing rouco em seu ouvido e se afastando, olhando Feng Xin nos olhos antes de o beijar de novo e sair de seu colo, soltando o cabelo por definitivo, mesmo que a goma que o prendesse já estivesse apenas na metade dos fios atrapalhados e suados.

Feng Xin o viu se mover e não resistiu ao se virar e o agarrou pelos quadris quando passou ao seu lado, o mordendo sem cuidado na bunda, apertando a carne nos dedos e Mu Qing gemeu tremendo. Feng Xin sentiu o corpo arrepiar com aquele som e apertou as mãos se novo, fazendo Mu Qing erguer a bunda um pouco mais e mordendo mais algumas vezes, o ouvindo gemer de novo e de novo ao abaixar a cabeça nos bancos de trás e enfiando as unhas no estofado, com as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto.

— A-Xin, aqui atrás, anda logo! — chiou Mu Qing choramingando e Feng Xin o beijou na bunda uma última vez, sorrindo com prazer ao ver o outro se mover trêmulo para a parte de trás do carro, a boca aberta e o rosto molhado com o cabelo branco caindo pelas costas.

Feng Xin engoliu em seco, retirou a camisinha cheia e chutou as calças ainda agarradas ao seu tornozelo, passando para o banco do passageiro também, se posicionando atrás de Mu Qing, que estava de quatro sobre o estofado, o segurando pelo quadril.

Suas mãos se moveram sobre o corpo alheio, descendo pelas coxas, as contornando, esfregando a parte interna apenas para ver Mu Qing tremer e abaixar a cabeça no estofado, subindo para a bunda, circulando a cintura e então o às costas. Feng Xin se inclinou sobre o corpo do outro, o circulando com os dois braços pelo peito e apertando os dois mamilos, movendo devagar o quadril contra o de Mu Qing, se estimulando naquele roçar para endurecer de novo.

Não que fizesse tanta diferença para Mu Qing. Sentir Feng Xin por cima de seu corpo, o peso do homem e o calor de seu peito em suas costas enquanto os lábios o beijavam nos ombros e pescoço... Mu Qing tinha um sorriso no rosto e tremia levemente a cada vez que Feng Xin apertava seus mamilos já inchados ao ponto de quase ser doloroso.

— Vem aqui... — chamou Feng Xin mais uma vez e Mu Qing suspirou ao deixar o homem o mover. 

Feng xin o fez sentar de novo em seu colo, dessa vez de costas, cada joelho de um lado das coxas de suas coxas naquele banco estreito do carro, mal tendo realmente espaço para aquilo. Feng Xin riu um pouco em seu ouvido e moveu a mão para o queixo de Mu Qing, o fazendo olhar para frente e o homem sentiu o rosto ferver mais que já fervia por todo o ato ao ver seu reflexo na janela escura do carro.

Seus lábios abertos e inchados, o cabelo grudado na pele, as marcas de mordida e arranhões de agora e de antes manchando a pele branca e o pênis erguido. Ele estava completamente exposto. Ele apenas suspirou e encolheu o corpo ao sentir uma das mãos de Feng Xin começar a o massagear entre as pernas.

— Lindo, certo? — questionou Feng Xin beijando seu rosto e Mu Qing virou a cabeça, mas Feng Xin o forçou a voltar a olhar para frente, erguendo um dedo para seus lábios, o forçando para dentro de sua boca e brincando com sua língua.

Mu Qing apertou os olhos e encolheu os ombros, levando as mãos fracas e trêmulas ao pulso de Feng Xin, na intenção inicial de o fazer parar, mas ele não realmente queria aquilo, então apenas abriu mais a boca, confuso e entorpecido na excitação, arranhando levemente o braço do homem ao descer as mãos e então as erguer de novo, devagar, para a cabeça de Feng Xin na parte de trás o segurando pelos cabelos.

O homem de cabelos castanhos sorriu para aquilo e apertou a orelha alheia entre os lábios, parando seu trabalho de mão, se erguendo nos joelhos se sentindo endurecido de novo e levou Mu Qing junto, segurando sua cintura e o empurrando levemente para frente, até que ele estivesse com o rosto próximo ao vidro da janela. Feng Xin se inclinou para frente de novo, o segurando pelo queixo e o fez olhar para o próprio rosto no reflexo de perto.

— Você é lindo... sabia disso? — questionou esfregando o rosto levemente na lateral da cabeça de Mu Qing, que soltou um gemido baixo e moveu o quadril ao sentir o pênis de Feng Xin em sua pele quente.

— Vá logo... por favor... — pediu movendo a língua pelos lábios secos e Feng Xin o beijou no rosto, o fazendo apertar os olhos marejados de prazer.

Feng Xin se posicionou de novo nas costas de Mu Qing, colocou a camisinha nova e o segurou pelo quadril com uma mão e a outra embolada nos fios brancos e, sem se preocupar, se colocou dentro de novo, ouvindo Mu Qing soltar um sôfrego quase aliviado com as mãos contra o vidro, abaixando a cabeça.

Com os primeiros movimentos, o homem de cabelos prateados sentiu o corpo inteiro arrepiar e, se sentindo fraco, ergueu uma mão trêmula ao apoio de mão acima da janela enquanto a outra permanecia contra o vidro.

Feng Xin atrás de si começou com um leve rebolar cruel, o torturando devagar e o fazendo choramingar por aquela sensação boa, mas angustiante de querer alívio rápido e ao mesmo tempo que queria manter aquele prazer lento por mais um tempo. Mu Qing baixou a cabeça respirando pesadamente, sem conseguir manter a boca fechada e, quando Feng Xin começou a investir com força contra seu corpo, soltou um gemido mais alto, apertando os dedos no apoio de mão fechando a mão em punho contra o vidro, chorando enquanto gemia, sem conseguir se conter, esfregando o topo da cabeça contra a porta do carro, começando a chorar sem aguentar a si mesmo, movendo o quadril para frente e para trás também para aumentar a intensidade.

Suas pernas tremeram e ele caiu com o peito colado no banco do passageiro, a cabeça levemente erguida com Feng Xin puxando seus cabelos, as unhas fincadas no estofado, o arranhando e o quadril empinado agora apenas por Feng Xin o segurar. Quando seu corpo tremeu com o orgasmo, ele soltou um grito a todo pulmão, mas sua cabeça continuava erguida, sem descanso, os cabelos sendo puxados com mais força para trás, quase dolorosamente enquanto Feng Xin continuava o penetrando com brutalidade, o fazendo chorar enquanto ria, sem ter motivo ou sentido nenhum, se sentindo completamente descontrolado e inebriado.

Feng Xin soltou um rosnado e o puxou para si pelos cabelos, passando uma mão por sua barriga, saindo de seu corpo e o forçando a virar de costas no banco. Mu Qing já se sentia em seu limite, mas mesmo assim o abraçou pelos ombros quando Feng Xin voltou a se colocar dentro e o maltratou, o fazendo suspirar e gemer em meio ao choro e pedir por mais irracionalmente, mesmo que não aguentasse nada mais.

Quando Feng Xin gozou novamente, Mu Qing o mordeu com força no ombro, sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca e jogou a cabeça para trás em seguida, respirando rápido, se sentindo aliviado. Seu corpo relaxou e ele puxava o ar quase a força de volta para os pulmões. Seu corpo suado agora estava dolorido, sentia que não conseguiria o mover por alguns minutos e riu leve suspirando mais uma vez por fim.

Feng Xin em cima de seu peito moveu a cabeça, o beijando com cuidado, roçando os lábios na pele quente e suspirou também.

— De quem é esse carro? — questionou Mu Qing depois de alguns instantes, movendo os dedos pelos cabelos de Feng Xin que ainda estava mole sobre si.

— Não me pergunta nada, eu to exausto. — disse o homem sem sentir que sequer tinha força de o abraçar como queria.

— Mas foram só duas-

— TRÊS! FORAM TRÊS, MU QING! QUATRO DE CONTAR O BOQUETE! — disse o homem erguendo a voz e Mu Qing riu. — Porra eu amo você! Puta que pariu! Aceita logo casar comigo, desgraça!

— Nah. — disse o homem de cabelo branco e Feng Xin choramingou em seu peito, mas mesmo assim o beijou.

— Espero que esse carro seja de Hua Cheng. — pensou Mu Qing e Feng Xin riu fraco.

— Como se ele fosse burro de nos dar um carro dele para ir embora.

— Você tem um ponto. — disse Mu Qing balançando a cabeça. — Quer dormir aqui atrás enquanto eu dirijo?

— Podemos dormir aqui... — ofereceu o homem com voz manhosa e Mu Qing soltou um "pff" ao revirar os olhos.

— Nós estamos em uma avenida, eu só joguei o carro no acostamento por ter passado um rastreador de velocidade sem perceber e quase perdido o controle duas vezes com você me chupando. Deve dar umas multas foda! E isso se ninguém nos denunciou por causa do som ou de literalmente transar na rua!

— Transar no carro é contra lei? — questionou Feng Xin erguendo a cabeça para olhar para Mu Qing surpreso e o homem riu acenando que sim. — Foda-se, o carro não é nosso. — disse ele ranzinza virando o rosto e Mu Qing puxou seu cabelo, o fazendo erguer a cabeça e o olhar de novo. — Você gostou, A-Qing?

— Há! — debochou Mu Qing sem se conter e começando a rir antes de puxar Feng Xin para cima, o beijado com cuidado e afeição, acariciando seu rosto com os polegares, o segurando pelos dois lados da cabeça.

— Vou levar isso como um sim. — disse o homem sorrindo bobo e Mu Qing beijou a ponta de seu nariz.

— E a camisinha? — questionou Mu Qing e Feng Xin balançou a cabeça.

— Qual delas? Usei duas.... Mas foda-se. Devem ter caído em algum lugar, quem se importa? — disse ele erguendo os ombros e Mu Qing bufou rindo.

Quando se sentiu forte o bastante, Mu Qing puxou suas roupas e as vestiu, pulando de volta para o banco do motorista e seguindo em direção a casa de Feng Xin, que realmente havia dormido no banco do passageiro. Quando chegaram a casa, Mu Qing apenas riu ao abrir a porta e o carregou dormindo para dentro, sem conseguir sequer reclamar, o beijando na testa ao o colocar na cama.

No dia seguinte, Yin Yu apareceu atrás do carro e, naquela mesma tarde, souberam que He Xuan o havia colocado a venda no grupo que tinham no Whatsapp. Por toda uma semana o casal o acompanhou também implorar para Hua Cheng descontar o valor das multas que a placa havia recebido das dívidas que ele já possuía, conseguindo aquilo do homem apenas por Xie intervir a seu favor.

Feng Xin havia rido por dias sabendo que de algum jeito Hua Cheng havia pagado pela sua foda com Mu Qing.

**Author's Note:**

> [É isso galera, espero que tenham gostado e kkkkk se alguém me cobrar smut nas outras fic depois de eu postar isso eu JURO que eu não vou por NENHUM. Bjs, amo vcs <3, agora quietem o cu!]


End file.
